Dino Crisis (reboot)
Dino Crisis, also known by its working acronym, Dino CReboot (abbreviated as DCReboot), is a 2018 Survival-Horror game developed and published by Capcom. It is the fourth game in the Dino Crisis series and a complete reboot of the franchise, taking place in a new continuity from the 3 previous titles. It features a whole new cast, including a redesigned Regina, the star protagonist from the first 2 games. The game centers around a special forces team, known as S.O.R.T. (Secret Operation Raid Team) who are sent to quarantine a ravaged forest in New York. Upon searching for leads, they soon discover the island to be crawling with dinosaurs sent through a time displacement event as a result of a newfound energy source, known as Third Energy, creating a void throughout the past, present and future time. With the scale of the affected region-and civilian casualties-steadily increasing, this black ops team must race against time-and great prehistoric danger-before the world becomes overrun by geographic changes and time-displaced dinosaurs. The game was released on March 13, 2018 for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. Cast Playable Characters Players select from one of two main characters before the beginning of each new save, each with their advantages, disadvantages, and unique set of weapons and abilities (including the all-new "Takedown" ability; see below for details), similar to the first Resident Evil. Despite being separated through a chain of events occurring in their respective campaigns, the two characters will communicate back-and-forth throughout the game via web cam during cutscenes. * Regina-One of the main protagonists and the only female member of S.O.R.T. Despite her hotheadedness, Regina is the weaker of the two playable characters, making her more prone to damage. This is exacerbated by her lack of a protective vest. However, she is faster and more tactful than her partner to compensate for this, being more skilled in stealth. Regina is also equipped with tranq gun rounds, making it easier to avoid danger. She can also pick up a rocket launcher in the forest level at the beginning to the game, a weapon exclusive to her campaign. * Matthew "Matt" Davian-The other playable main character. A cocky, brash soldier, his attitude is in stark contrast to Regina's, who slowly begins to gravitate towards his light-heartedness. He is stronger and more resilient than Regina, but not as fast or adept in use of stealth. Matt is a better all-around marksman, but not able to hold as many items (6 to Regina's 8). While not as tactful as a mercenary, he's more vicious in how he wheels and deals punishment to foes. As a master hacker, he has the luxury of slipping through security systems and unlocking doors with greater ease than his female counterpart albeit at the expense of having to get by with a weaker tactical weapon (trip wires to Regina's tranq darts). To further balance out the two characters, Matt merely has access to a flamethrower as a campaign-exclusive weapon while Regina has access to a rocket launcher good for taking out an entire stampede of dinosaurs. Supporting characters * Dr. Jason Izzo-The antagonist/villain of the game. The mastermind behind the creation of a new, "Third Energy" source which caused catastrophic time displacement and putting the world at risk of being overrun by time-displaced dinosaurs. * Mark Isaacs-A veteran spy and team captain. Acts as the proverbial checks and balances between his two lesser powers, Matt and Regina, being as cold and callous as they come. * Kale Peters-S.O.R.T. field agent who goes missing and is later dubbed K.I.A. following an investigation into the Third Energy research. * Anderson Dent-The fourth member of the team. Is eaten alive by a dinosaur in the jungle infiltration, leaving the rest of the team in a quandary. Gameplay The game returns to its Survival-Horror roots from the first game (and earlier Resident Evil titles), focusing on slowly building suspense as a nod to Alien: Isolation and The Evil Within while leaving you with scarce ammo/resources. While venturing through the jungle in the game's opening chapter, you'll encounter giant footprints, trails of blood, eviscerated corpses, hustling in the bushes, solemn reptilian grumbles, and shaking footsteps (or screams from afar depending on who you select) in your search for leads. Later, in the game's various research facilities, you'll venture down dark hallways with flickering lights, randomly-closing slide doors, randomly activated laser trip wires, spontaneous quaking, moving dino shadows on the walls, sudden power outages, and other tension-building elements. Dino Crisis also makes rampant use of jump scares, many following a slow build. After gaining multiple leads in the opening level, Regina, upon finding a video camera with Dr. Izzo unveiling his insidious plan of harnessing Third Energy, finds her crew ambushed by a flock of oviraptors through the forest. In a highlight of the game, Matt experiences a power outage after overriding the Third Energy Facility security system before a Giganotosaurus breaks through the glass window to attack him. They may also be used interchangeably. For instance, the jungle level sees Regina fleeing from a pack of megaraptors, only to run into Plesiosaurs randomly bursting neck-first out of the water after reaching the deck and closing the gate. The game also makes use of jump scares inspired from Resident Evil 2. For example, raptors bursting out of side doors, biting velociraptor heads breaching through side wall openings, or velociraptors plowing through doors while in the opening animation, during which time, you're forced to "hold" them back via QTEs. In the city streets towards the end of the game, you'll walk past numerous sites of devastation (i.e: ravaged buildings) and eventually encounter large quaking before a pack of Allosaurs break out of the sewage system and begin chasing you down Times Square. These are just a few of the "surprises" waiting for you. New to the franchise is a special "Takedown" ability equipped with each character. Each respective "Takedown" ability is consistent with their use of weapons and tactics. For example, Regina can latch onto a dino's back and pierce its throat with her hunting knife while Matt can latch on from behind and "choke" it out with his garrote wire. In addition, the game features two entirely different campaigns, both occurring at the same time as each other, between Matt and Regina, time travel via Third Energy portals being used to separate the two characters in their individual quests, taking them through various locations in the past, distorted present and future. Both campaigns are linked and the objectives within each are necessary to each other's completion. For example, Matt, in a futuristic Manhattan research facility, must use his hacking skills to guide Regina through the same facility set in the present time in order for her to locate the Third Energy machine, only to then find themselves being ambushed by the end boss, a Giganotosaurus and Tyrannosaurus, respectively. The machine's destruction following Regina's defeat of the T-Rex undoes any time distortion caused by the harnessed Third Energy, and they meet up back in the present. Adding to the game's replayability is the addition of a special "VR Mode" unlocked after completing the Story Mode with either character. Through the Xbox One's Oculus and PS4's VR Headset, you get to experience the game through the eyes of Matt or Regina, making for an unnervingly terrifying experience. Development On April 6, 2016, executive producer Jun Takeuchi, who also worked on the Resident Evil franchise (which many credit with having spurred the series, lending it the "Resident Evil with dinosaurs" moniker), announced in an official statement to fans that Capcom had begun working on a reboot of Dino Crisis shortly after wrapping up production of the highly-anticipated Resident Evil 2remake. In an interview, Takeuchi stated that he wanted to capitalize not only on the success of REmake 2 and other recent SH titles, but on the dinosaur hype train surrounding the upcoming Jurassic World 2 (slated to hit theaters on June 22, 2018). He had specifically aimed for a 2018 release date for just this reason. When asked about his direction involving characters, Takeuchi clarified that he created the game with the intention of crafting the modern-day, dinosaur-hunting equivalent of Chris and Jill from its "sister" series, Resident Evil, while also reinventing the star character (Regina) for a franchise reboot, her new, black spandex gear serving as a subtle nod to Jill's purple battlesuit outfit in RE5.